chance meeting
by lilith1818
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfiction, in which Astoria meets Draco in a bookstore, and her family is not happy about it. May take me a while between updates, sorry. I work full time, so I pretty much have stuff going on 24/7, not much time to write unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

** Chapter 1**

Astoria stared straight at the pavement beneath her feet as she walked. She would have been running head first into the other pedestrians if her mother and older sister were not pushing through the crowd before her. In past years a trip to Diagon Alley would have been a happy occasion; Astoria had always enjoyed visiting the various shops and cafes. Since the end of the war against lord Voldemort five years ago, however, trips to anywhere involving the wizarding community had become a depressing chore. Everywhere she went she would recognize men and women whose children she had known before they were killed by death eaters, or former classmates with half their faces blown off. Astoria and Daphne Greengrass had both been extremely lucky; their parents pulled a lot of strings and called in all the favors they were owed to bring the sisters home mere weeks before Potter returned and the fighting began. Despite the knowledge that as a fifth year at the time she would have stood no chance fighting Voldemorts forces, Astoria had always felt a flicker of guilt for running home while others lost their lives. Daphne, on the other hand, had a much stronger survival instinct and would scold Astoria for feeling shame. Suddenly, her mother grasped her arm and pulled her sideways into Flourish and Blotts.

"I didn't know this was on our list of stops" Daphne said in her usual snobbish voice.

"I need a new book of cleaning spells" Mrs. Greengrass said impatiently. "The gardeners are letting the hedges in the courtyard run wild so I'm just going to have to fix them myself.

While her mother searched the dusty piles of books stacked next to the wall, Astoria decided to have a look on the upper floor of the shop. All the best books were up there. As she reached the top of the stairs, she could have sworn she saw someone dart behind one of the stacks, but she decided to ignore it and keep looking.

"Astoria! We're leaving!" she heard her mother call from downstairs.

As she turned quickly to leave, she ran straight into another customer. He was tall, thin, and had very blonde hair. Then it hit her; she knew this boy. Mostly through reputation, but still she recognized him. Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy whose parents worked for Voldemort since before Potter was born. The same one who had joined the death eaters, and only avoided Askaban because he and his parents left Voldemort only hours before his downfall. Despite her usually collected manner, Astoria gasped and stumbled back a step. She wasn't sure what to say after that reaction, or whether she should say anything at all. He beat her to it.

"So you know who I am then" he said, a bored tone to his voice.

When she failed to produce a hasty answer he seemed to become annoyed.

"What? You think I'll curse you in the middle of a bookstore? Or maybe I'll just murder you? After all I was a death eater, so I must be a horrible person, is that it?" His scathing glare began to frighten her.

"I…well… no…" Astoria had never felt her words desert her like this before.

He continued to glare, and Astoria continued to attempt to find her tongue. Apparently her mother had become impatient, because after what seemed to be an eternity, Daphne sauntered up the stairs.

"Astoria! What on earth are you doing? Mother is about to…. Oh….. Draco, hello" Daphne said awkwardly as she suddenly noticed Draco's presence.

"Greengrass" he said curtly.

Daphne had been in Draco's year at Hogwarts, and knew him quite a bit better than Astoria. In fact, there was a time when she seemed to fancy him, but, being Daphne, she soon moved on to another beau when Draco didn't immediately fall all over himself trying to win her affection.

"Astoria lets go" Daphne demanded impatiently, reaching past Draco and grabbing Astoria by the arm, yanking her sharply towards the stairs.

Just before she descended into the main entrance, Astoria looked back. Draco was looking back at her. What was strange was that his face no longer sported an expression of annoyance or disgust; he looked as if he had just lost something he held very dear. That look of utter despair made her feel even more ridiculous. If she hadn't been so stunned and acted so silly, perhaps he would not be simply standing there looking depressed. Astoria never thought she would say this, but she felt sorry for Draco Malfoy.

**Chapter 2**

"I'll only be gone for a few hours mother" Astoria pleaded. "I just realized this morning that I need a book on mythological creatures to finish my article for work".

Since the strange encounter with Draco at the book store, Astoria had felt the urge to find him and apologize. She wished to go alone to avoid her mother discovering her true intentions, but Mrs. Greengrass was being difficult, as per usual. Being a traditional which, her mother scoffed at the idea of a young woman wandering about a busy street alone for hours on end. Luckily, Astoria's persuasion finally won out, and the next day she was allowed to return to Diagon Alley absent an unwanted chaperone. She used floo powder to get there as she always did, and hurried down the bustling street towards her destination. Before she knew it, she was panting at the top of the stairs where she had been awkwardly standing only two days ago. Except this time, there was no Draco.

"You idiot" she cursed at herself.

She hadn't even thought this plan through. Why would he still be there? It's not as if he lived in the upstairs of Flourish and Blotts. Continuing to curse herself for being so rash and silly, she turned to leave. She had almost reached the stairs when she noticed someone walking up them towards her. Astoria looked up to see…. Draco Malfoy. Of all the luck. She must have made some sort of noise because Draco's head snapped upward and his eyes met hers.

"Oh. You again." He sounded exasperated.

Thankfully, Astoria's ability to speak did not desert her this time. "I just wanted to apologize for the other day."

"Why?" he asked plainly.

"I thought I might have upset you. I didn't mean to seem so strange, I just wasn't expecting to see you …...here".

"People do come here. It is a store." That same annoyed tone had reached his voice again.

"Again, I'm sorry. And to answer your question, no; I didn't think you were going to curse me." Astoria decided not to pay attention his annoyance; she had a tendency to want to fight back, but in this case she needed to bury it. Deciding that there was nothing else she could say, she walked to the top of the stairs. She had gotten down the first few, but then he spoke.

"wait". He sounded as if it was causing him pain asking her no to go. "I accept your apology. And you don't need to run off, if you wanted to get something..."

"No, I just wanted to apologize"

Then they both stood there. Astoria had completely forgotten she was about to leave. feeling she ought to break the ice, she asked "Were you looking for anything in particular? I know this area of the store fairly well"

It was not a lie. Whenever she came here with her family she escaped up here as soon as they were in the door.

"No. I just spend time here because... never mind. I just do" He replied.

"Why do you spend time here?" she asked, curious. When he made no move to answer she explained "I come here a lot too, mainly to get away from my horrifically embarrassing family. And because it's quiet here. People don't usually disturb you."

After what seemed like forever, he spoke. "I also wish to escape my family from time to time. I'm sure you already know why"

"I do. But I also know that if you hide behind dusty book stacks forever no one will have the chance to forgive you and your family for... you know" Astoria was usually good at giving sensible advice, she just hoped she hadn't gone too far.

"I'm not hiding" He sanpped.

"Really?" She replied, suddenly feeling the need to beat sense into him. "Then why does it seem like you are always here? And why has almost nobody seen you in public since the end of the war?"

At this he gave her a blank look. Almost like he was shocked someone dare speak to him this way. Astoria knew the Malfoy family was rumored to be very high and mighty, but then so were the Greengrass'. She had, in fact, seen her sister give this same look to many people in the past.

"Oh, it doesnt matter" she said, regaining her cool head. "I will leave you alone now"

"No, you don't have to go"

Astoria didn't reply, but merely gave him an "explain" look. He seemed to understand.

"People don't take kindly to those who served Voldemort. Anyone with any association to him are shunned and looked down upon in the wizarding world. That is why I stay hidden."

Malfoy had finally lost his annoyed demeanor. It was then that she realized that his shirt sleeve was rolled up, clearly showing the ghost of a dark mark on his forearm. Despite temptation, Astoria turned her gaze from it.

"You know, I get that sometimes too. Not exactly the same I realize, but people look at me strange." This was true. Since her and Daphne's disappearance right before the war, they had been eyed with suspicion.

"Why would people look down on you?" He asked.

Astoria explained to him the situation, how her parents had gotten them out, and how people thought for a time that the Greengrass' were working for Voldemort even though they were not. Talking about the similarities in their situations seemed to make Draco less menacing. He appeared to be actualy enjoying her company. Suddenly she realized what time it was.

"Oh my! It's later than I thought. I have to get home before my mother starts blowing up things. Or sends the entire Ministry of Magic to look for me." As she got up from where she had sat down on an old leather chair beside a particularly old looking stack of books, he grabbed her hand.

"Will you come back?" he asked. "Passing time is so much easier with someone to talk to"

Astoria smiled. "I'll see." _I hope so_, she thought. "Goodbye for now then"

"Goodbye" He smiled back at her. But it was a real smile, not the sarcastic smirk he was famous for.

As Astoria ran back down Diagon Alley, she couldn't help thinking that today had been one of the best days she had had in a long time. As it turned out she and Draco Malfoy had a lot more in common than either of them knew.


	2. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone :) So I haven't started chapter 4 yet (got final exams for the next few weeks) so if there is anything in particular you would like to see in the story, I am open for suggestions!**

Chapter 3

For the next month, Astoria visited Flourish and Blotts as often as she could. Her parents had started to wonder why on earth she would need so many books, so she pretended she had gotten a job at Madam Malkin's robe store. Her parents had scoffed at the idea, of course. In their eyes, Astoria was destined to become high up in the Ministry of Magic; Astoria had considered this, but wasn't willing to decide her future based on consideration. Having the fake job allowed her to visit Draco nearly every day. The two had become quite good friends, and Draco had lost his superior and off-putting manners, at least where Astoria was concerned. So naturally, she had planned to visit him today, until her mother had barged into her room early this morning and shouted:

"We are going to Diagon Alley to shop for dresses for the Parkinson party"

"Mother, I have work today!" Astoria protested, earning her a sharp glare and a "When I say all of us, I mean _all_ of us."

Draco would just have to entertain himself today. Mrs. Greengrass was not a particularly gifted which, but she didn't need spells to teach people a lesson when they disobeyed her.

After nearly four hours, all three women had found dresses for the party that was to be held later that evening at the dreadful Parkinson's. Astoria had only met the senior Parkinsons in passing, however she knew Pansy from school and had always found her insufferable. It was not surprising to anyone that Daphne and Pansy were friends. While her sister and mother decided on extravagant dresses that cost more than anything else in the store, Astoria finally decided on a simple floor length red silk dress with a few jewels on the top; showing off was not something she enjoyed, especially since the war. It took all her power not to run from her mother and sister and go visit Draco when they walked past Flourish and Blotts, but she restrained herself. Draco had asked that she not tell anyone of their meetings; he didn't want Astoria's parent's judgment. Astoria was completely fine with this arrangement; she knew her parents would in fact judge him for his role as a death eater and see nothing else. It was a shame really, because socially they were in the same class, something her parents would have valued above all else… except being a death eater.

* * *

As the Greengrass family ascended the marble steps into the house of Prissy Pansy (as Astoria called her), they were greeted by a number of important witches and wizards, many of whom Astoria recognized but couldn't name. The main hall of the house was a large one, not as large or stunning as the Greengrass', but still quite nice. They moved through the crowd, greeting and curtsying, being complemented on their appearance. Astoria received a few infatuated looks from young men she used to know at Hogwarts but had never fancied. Daphne received those same looks from almost all the single men in the room, as usual. The evening drew on, she was asked to dance, her mother attempted to force suitors on her, and she felt bored as she always was at these parties. The people were dull. Daphne made Astoria want to throw a shoe at her as she danced and flirted with all the young men. At long last, Astoria indulged her mother and agreed to dance with a young man whose name she had already forgotten. All she could say for certain was that he came from an old pureblood family and was rich, as were all the boys she was paired with. It wasn't that Astoria hated all such boys, she had just found that every time she wanted to start an intelligent conversation, they would just look at her as if she were supposed to just stand there and look pretty, not talk.

Just as her mother had sent her onto the floor with another prospective suitor, someone sauntered over to the couple.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Astoria couldn't believe it. A sudden feeling of joy swept over her as a familiar face looked down at her.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"My parents decided it was time to leave the house. Dance with me?" He asked mischievously, making Astoria laugh.

"Excuse me, I believe that lady was about to dance with me" Her partner spoke up, almost as if trying to seem tough.

"Well, you believe wrong" Draco said in a matter of fact voice, without even looking at the boy. When he didn't move, Draco gave him a glare and he took off.

"Thanks for that. I've been paired with him for two dances already, he's a complete bore."

"My pleasure" Draco looked at her, and she looked back, so glad that he was there she couldn't put her feelings into words.

They danced happily for the next few minutes, sometimes talking and sometimes just in comfortable silence. Unfortunately, the song ended and Astoria's mother, now almost foaming at the mouth, grabbed Astoria's arm the second she and Draco were off the floor and wrenched her into a private corner nearby.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?" Mrs. Greengrass was furious, so Astoria decided to play innocent.

"Dancing, like you wanted me to do"

"Don't give me that rubbish! You know full well how I feel about the Malfoys! They're traitors! Cowards! Why can't you just be content dancing with the lovely young men I chose for you?" Mrs. Greengrass said, regaining some of her composure at the end.

At this Astoria cracked.

"They are all the same! Rich purebloods who are boring and rude and only want me for my looks and my surname! They could care less if I had a brain in my head or not!"

Astoria turned from her shocked mother and stormed off. Heading back to where she had last seen Draco, she scanned the room, easily finding his white blonde hair amongst the crowd. There was one problem: Pansy. Everyone knew she had had a crush on Draco in all their years at school together, and it seemed she still did. He had dated her for a while in his earlier years at Hogwarts, but he had long since lost interest in her. Except now she appeared very drunk. She was quite obviously attempting to flirt with him, despite his obvious efforts to get her to leave. As Astoria grew closer, she heard Pansy ask him to go outside with her, and Draco telling her to go sit down before he told her parents she was highly intoxicated.

"Get out of here Pansy." Astoria commanded as she reached the spot where they were standing. She must have looked quite menacing, because Pansy simply turned –unsteadily- and left without a single argument.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, confirming her suspicions.

"I need to get away from here. Can you come with me?"

"Of course" he said, looking confused.

The two of them walked quickly out the main doors, people looking at them with confused expressions. They kept going until they reached the gardens, still in view of the house, but far away. Astoria would have to face her mother later, but for now all she wanted was to run away.

They had reached a large tree about fifty feet from the house before she finally stopped, sinking onto the ground and leaning up against the tree. Draco sat down next to her and silently waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry to pull you away" Astoria said after a few minutes. "I didn't want to be out here in the dark alone, and the only other person I could ask was Daphne, and I can't stand her tonight … or most nights, actually"

At this Draco let out a snicker. "She always was annoying".

Astoria then proceeded to rant for a few minutes about how irritating most purebloods were, and how she hated these parties and the manner in which her mother treated her at them, like a precious artifact to auction off to the highest bidder. Draco remained silent, listening to her every word. Sometimes it seemed as if he were the only person who ever listened to her these days. It was then she realized how much he had changed since being at school. One of her friends from gryffindoor house had always described him as cruel. Astoria had seen him order his accomplices, Crabbe and Goyle, to bludgeon unsuspecting students a few times, but she had been too young to feel she had the right to interfere. Then there was of course Potter and his friends, who had been Draco's arch enemies since the first time they met- it was well known that they (Ron Weasley in particular) often spoke ill of the Malfoys.

Now, it seemed, Draco had grown up. He was not as snobbish and rude as everyone had claimed he was before the war. He was still snobbish and rude sometimes, but not very often towards Astoria. In fact, he hadn't said a harsh word to her for quite some time.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco was looking at Astoria now; she had been so lost in thought she had stopped talking and was simply staring into space.

"Nothing important" she lied. "We should get back. The longer I wait, the worse it'll be" she added grudgingly.

The two stood up and began to walk- slowly- towards the house. The guests were all inside mingling. All except one: Pansy. Astoria groaned inwardly. Was she always going to be lurking around? Draco had noticed her too. Pansy was leaning against the stair railing, staring right at them. She looked as if Astoria had walked off wearing her favorite pair of shoes and was coming to return them.

"Does she have nothing better to do than follow you around?"

"Apparently not" Draco replied, obviously as annoyed as she was. "But I know something that might scare her off" he smiled, the mischievous note back in his voice.

Before she even had a chance to ask what he meant, he leaned down and kissed her. Just like that. And not just a peck on the cheek either. Despite being unprepared, Astoria realized she was not at all uncomfortable with this. She had never been one to publicly display romantic gestures, but this kiss felt right. And it seemed to have scared Pansy off- an added bonus.

"It worked" Astoria said, glancing at the place Pansy had been, "she's gone"

"Good. But that's not the only reason I did it" Draco smiled at her, and she smiled back. He took her hand, leading her back to the house. As they neared the house, they let go of each other; neither wanted to face the wrath of Mrs. Greengrass at this time. But for the rest of the evening, Astoria could not think about anything else but that kiss.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

One week had passed since the Parkinson Party. Astoria had been trapped in her house like a prisoner of Azkaban after her supposed "unacceptable behavior", as her mother called it. Mrs. Greengrass had spared no time reprimanding Astoria for dancing with a Malfoy in front of a room full of important people, and had been giving her dirty looks all week. Unfortunately for her mother, Astoria didn't care. All she wanted was to go see Draco again. She hadn't seen him since that evening, and very much wanted to speak with him about certain events that had transpired. The "going to work" excuse no longer worked; her mother still had no idea why any wealthy witch would choose to have such a mundane job, so Astoria's house arrest took precedence.

However, that windy afternoon, Astoria had had enough. She was going to get out of this house if it killed her. She closed the book she was reading, left her room and descended quietly down the stairs. Luckily, it appeared her mother was outside attending to the shrubbery using her new spell book. As she reached the large marble fireplace in the living room, she heard her sister coming. Astoria crouched behind a potted plant at the bottom of the stairs, pressing herself against the wall.

"I don't know what she was thinking. Astoria can be so strange sometimes" Daphne was not alone. She was talking to someone Astoria could not see from behind the plant.

"I wish she would keep her filthy paws off my boyfriend" came a shrill voice. Pansy. What was she doing here?

It didn't matter. The two girls had rounded the corner, and Astoria emerged from her hiding place. "My boyfriend" Astoria muttered with disgust. As if Draco would want to be bear her after her pathetic drunken behavior at the party. She crossed over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and stepped in just as an alarm went off. Her mother had not been kidding about the house arrest thing. The magical alarm was deafeningly loud. Her mother would be there any second. Acting quickly, Astoria threw the powder and yelled "Diagaon Alley!".

* * *

She was almost at Flourish and Blotts. This was the first place she could think of to look for Draco, especially since they had never met anywhere else and he had said he went there almost every day.

It was a good place to look. Draco was in his normal spot on the dusty second floor of the shop, hunched over in a chair reading something he appeared to have very little interest in. As he turned and saw her, his expression became joyful, but also surprised.

"Astoria? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I know I haven't been around... er... at all, this week, but that's only because my mother told me I wasn't allowed to leave!" Did he think she was never coming to see him again? Why would he think that? Almost as if he read her mind, he answered her question.

"I just assumed, after your mother's reaction to us dancing, that she would ban you from seeing me."

"She did" Astoria replied. "But since when do I listen to everything my mother says? She's just worried about our reputation"

"As she should be" Draco replied coldly, standing up from the chair.

This statement confused Astoria. She had never given Draco any reason to believe she cared about that sort of thing. If she did, she wouldn't be here now.

"My mother cares, I don't. Maybe I used to, but so much has happened the past few years a golden reputation just doesn't seem important. Or likely. If I cared what everyone thought, I wouldn't have danced with you at the party, and I wouldn't be here talking to you now" she pointed out in a matter- of- fact tone. Reputation? As if her family was unscathed by the rumors which circulated about almost all the rich purebood families.

"I used to care" Draco said, a defensive tone to his voice. "My image used to mean everything to me. It still would if it weren't damaged beyond repair. If the positions were reversed, I would not be here with you. In fact, I would probably be the first to start the rumors"

"I'm not you." Astoria had begun to go on the defensive herself. She didn't like what he was saying, even though in the back of her mind she knew it was true. "You may be a pompous ass at heart, but I am not."

Draco looked slightly taken aback, as if he had expected her to run and cry but instead she had punched him square in the jaw. The two stood in silence for the next few minutes, waiting for one of them to break the silence. Being a little sister, Astoria could play the silent game all day. Draco couldn't.

"So you really don't mind being associated with a former death eater?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't mind. I only care about the person, not the reputation, as cliché and fake as that sounds."

He was smiling now. Astoria felt the anger in the room dissipate, and she let out an internal sigh of relief. She hated getting into fights with the people she cared about, even her mother whom she was always at odds with. She walked forward a few paces until there was less than a foot between them. It was her turn to make the move. Astoria leaned forward and kissed him, and in no time at all he was kissing her back. If this didn't make him believe her, nothing would.

* * *

They spent the next few hours together, talking and enjoying each other's company. They were sitting against a wall behind a bookshelf, Astoria leaned up against his shoulder, her hand in his. It was getting late, and she would have to leave soon, never mind the fact the shop was going to close at some point. If only the moment could go on forever.

"Won't your family want to know where you are?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Perhaps I should go" Astoria wanted so badly to say she could stay. "I may not always see eye to eye with mother but I don't want to worry her beyond reason".

Both of them got up and started towards the stairs. Just before they reached anywhere people could see, Draco leaned in and gave her a goodbye kiss.

"We won't have to meet in secret forever you know. I will find a way to convince my mother and we can have a normal, non- secret relationship." Astoria knew as soon as she said the words she was one hundred percent serious.

"I hope not. And maybe having a beautiful girlfriend will help me get some friends" he added jokingly.

Once out on the street by herself, Astoria let her thoughts consume her. She felt such a strong connection to Draco, to the point where she might even love him. But what about her family? Contrary to appearances, she did love them, and wasn't ready to cut them off entirely if they refused to let her be with Draco. So many decisions. For now, first things first: talk to mother, convince her it would not ruin the family to date a Malfoy. Of course, Astoria wasn't sure what would happen if she went into society on the arm of a former death eater; it was a risk she would gladly take, if only she were the only one effected.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I apologize for the massive gap in updates. I went to England, then went to school, came home and started work. Will try to make time to update more frequently. **

Astoria sat on the window sill in the observatory of the house, a book in her lap. Though one of her favorite books, she wasn't reading it. Her thoughts were consumed with her current situation. How could she possibly bring up her relationship with Draco to her mother? It needed to be done, that was certain, but it would be unpleasant- that aspect was unavoidable.

Voices began to echo outside in the hall. At first Astoria thought it must be her parents, but as they grew louder she realized that while her mother was indeed there, she was speaking much to formally for it to be words to her husband. Crawling down from the sill, Astoria crossed the room and peeked through the gap between the double doors. There were three people: her mother, a boy she recognized from school, and an older man she could only assume was his father.

"I assure you my son and I have discussed this, so there will be no objections from our side, but you must assure the same of your daughter" the older man said to .

What did he mean? Object to what? What was going on? Astoria leaned closer to the door to better eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I assure you Sir, my daughter will understand that this is for the best. It is important, given the events of the past few years, to be careful with whom we associate. My daughter will understand that." replied calmly.

Sir? Her mother was only ever that polite to people when they either had authority over her, or she wanted something. Giving the men a good look, Astoria realized the boy she recognized was a boy named Blaise, who had been part of Draco's social group at Hogwarts. While part of Draco's circle, he hadn't become a death eater during the war: and that's all she knew about him. So what were him and his father doing here? Astoria started to worry. Her mother had claimed "my daughter will understand", but not what it was she was supposed to understand.

"I realize the idea is not modern," continued, "but I think that in this case, necessity dictates an arranged marriage take place."

Astoria was frozen, her mother's words sending a chill to her very soul. It was clear now- her mother planned to marry her off. How could she do this? Astoria was too young to marry! Perhaps legally she could, but she was nowhere near ready to commit to marriage! Never mind the fact that arranged marriages were almost medieval and no one did them anymore. Astoria had heard enough: it was time to go. She decided to jump out the open window rather than face the visitors in the hall. Once on the lawn, she ran around to the main door of the house, making her way to the dining room without being seen. There was a fireplace in that room she could use to get away. Luckily, her mother had dispensed with the magical alarm, apparently deciding it didn't help. There was the usual flash of green, and Astoria was transported away.

* * *

"My mother is making me get married." Astoria stated abruptly. She had just ascended the steps of Flourish and Blotts, and upon seeing Draco sitting in his usual place, decided to just get the bad news over with.

Draco's head snapped upright, and he stared straight at her, as if the information had not yet processed. After a few painfully long seconds, he answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard her talking to Blaise's father, they want to set me up with an arranged marriage!"

Draco looked utterly shocked. The shock, however, soon turned into anger.

"So your mother has a problem with me, but not Blaise Zabini? He was part of my circle! He did almost as many terrible things as I did!" Draco's voice sounded more angry than she had ever heard him.

"I know, but his family never openly supported Voldemort, and he was never a death eater." Astoria was trying her best to hold back tears. She was not one to cry often, but this was an exception.

"Are you sure that you didn't simply misunderstand?" Draco asked, trying his best to be calm.

"I heard mother say that her daughter would understand, and that arranged marriage was a necessity. I don't really think it's possible to misinterpret that."

"Did she say your name? Is it possible that she meant Daphne?"

"It's highly unlikely. Daphne is happy to flirt with any rich pure blood my mother pushes at her as long as he's good looking. There is no need for my mother to force her to early marriage. And we know she hasn't been pleased with my choice in men lately... no offense"

"None taken. Not from you anyways." Draco replied. Anger had now turned to sadness.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, fingers intertwined. Astoria would have liked to stay that way forever, but that would not be possible.

"What are we going to do?" She wanted more than anything not to have to ask that question, but it needed to be done.

"What can we do?" Draco said, sounding defeated. "We can't run away, we would be found. The only thing to do is for you to see if you can convince your mother to give up her plan."

"Yeah. Because that's going to happen. Have you met my mother? She's as stubborn as a mule and twice as vindictive."

"Well it's the only way I can think of at the moment. You have to try."

_It will never work_, Astoria thought to herself. She knew her mother too well. But here, now, looking at the depressed expression on Draco's face, she knew she had to try.


End file.
